La redención de Jackson Maine
by esterita
Summary: El famoso cantante Jackson Maine despierta en el infierno tras su suicidio. One shot.


**La redención de Jackson Maine**

Jackson se despertó confuso y sin saber ni dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Se encontraba tirado en el suelo, sudado y con la boca completamente seca. Lamentablemente, no era la primera vez que Jackson se encontraba en esa situación. Pensó, por un instante, que de nuevo se le había ido la mano con el alcohol. Trató de levantarse y notó que su cuerpo era más pesado que nunca. Miró a su alrededor y no supo muy bien dónde ir. El escenario en el que se encontraba era completamente nuevo para él. Había montones de piedras grises y, aunque parecía que nevaba, Jackson nunca había tenido tanto calor.

Anduvo durante minutos que le parecieron eternos hasta que encontró una puerta que tenía su nombre escrito. Desorientado y sin entender aún dónde estaba, travesó la puerta para encontrarse con un escenario un poco más conocido. Literalmente, se encontraba sobre el escenario del festival de Glastonbury, dónde tantas veces había actuado ante miles de personas. En el centro del escenario se encontraba una hermosa guitarra acústica: su favorita; pero lo más inquietante era que él era el único ser presente en ese lugar. Trató de recordar cómo había llegado hasta ahí, pero lo último que recordaba fue su momento de debilidad en el que decidió dejar de lado su sobriedad para beberse un largo trago de whiskey pensando ilusamente que, tal vez, lograría parar a tiempo y Ally nunca lo descubriría. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta Glastonbury, ni que tuviera que actuar ahí. De hecho, no tenía planeado dar ningún concierto en una larga temporada.

Se sentó a esperar a que llegara alguien para preguntarle, pero las horas empezaron a pasar y nadie llegaba. Sentía que el calor era cada vez más sofocante, estaba sudado y decidió desabrocharse la camisa. Empezó a ponerse nervioso y buscó en sus bolsillos si tenía alguna pastilla para ayudarle a calmarse, pero no tenía nada. Entonces, empezó a andar por todo el escenario en búsqueda de algo para beber, pero tampoco había nada. Cuando ya no sabía qué hacer, se acercó a su preciada guitarra para cantar. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pudo comprobar que a la guitarra le faltaban las cuerdas y, por lo tanto, no la podía tocar. En ese momento, oyó un ruido detrás suyo y se giró para ver qué lo había provocado. Cuando vio a su preciosa mujer Ally se relajó y sonrió.

\- Ally, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó él. -Llevo horas aquí solo.

Ally no contestó, se limitó a andar por el escenario como si no viera a Jackson.

\- ¡Ally! ¿Estás enfadada? ¿Tú me has traído aquí? ¿A qué hora es el concierto?

Ally siguió sin responder.

\- Por favor cariño, no sé lo que te he hecho, pero si no me hablas no podremos arreglarlo. ¿Por qué no vamos a casa y lo solucionamos?

Nada. Silencio. Jackson empezó a impacientarse y trató de acercarse a su mujer, pero como más se acercaba él, más parecía alejarse Ally.

Entonces Jackson, desesperado y aún sin entender nada, tuvo una idea. Empezó a cantar Shallow.

"_Tell me something girl, are you happy in this modern world?..."_

Ally seguía sin reaccionar y Jackson no entendía nada. Empezó a llorar y vio que, aún mostrando cómo se sentía, parecía que Ally no escuchaba o veía nada. Nunca se había sentido tan triste o solo. Suplicó a su mujer que le prestara atención, gritó, pero no sirvió de nada.

Las horas pasaban, y lo que tal vez eran minutos a Jackson le parecían una eternidad. No sabía qué hacer o dónde ir. Su cuerpo le pesaba como nunca y le costaba moverse. Podrían haber pasado minutos, horas, días o semanas, Jackson no estaba seguro y ese calor sofocante le agobiaba cada vez más. Ally entraba y salía del escenario, a veces sola y a veces acompañada de su Manager, pero siempre le ignoraban, aunque él les llamara a gritos. En un momento como cualquier otro, Jackson escuchó un ruido distinto y, por unos momentos, todo el calor que sentía se convirtió en frío extremo. Esta vez, una criatura con una apariencia terrorífica entró en el escenario y se dirigió rápidamente hasta Jackson. Éste trató de balbucear a la criatura que parara y se alejara, pero ella no le hacía caso. Parecía una mujer, pero su rostro estaba… desfigurado. Parecía un personaje sacado de una película de terror.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Jackson Maine? ¿Pasándolo en grande en tu propio escenario? – preguntó ella. Sus ojos eran de un azul tan claro que parecían completamente blancos.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Me has traído tu? – preguntó él asustado.

\- Estás justamente dónde querías estar. – Entonces, la criatura empezó a reírse. – Mi nombre es Mazikeen, me verás por aquí de tanto en cuando.

\- No lo entiendo. – dijo Jackson cansado. – Quiero irme a casa.

\- No puedes. Esta será tu casa para toda la eternidad. ¿No te acuerdas de cómo llegaste aquí?

\- No. – Concluyó él, aún intentando alejarse de la criatura.

\- ¿No te dicen nada las marcas que tienes en el cuello? Te quitaste la vida Jackson. Hiciste eso que tanto tiempo llevabas deseando hacer. Ahora pregúntate, ¿Es esto como esperabas? ¿Estás disfrutando de tu "paz eterna"?

\- Estoy… ¿muerto? No lo entiendo. – pero entonces, imágenes de él borracho y colgando el cinturón del techo del garaje empezaron a aparecer en su mente.

\- Si Jackson. Y este es, digamos, tu infierno particular.

\- Ally… ¿También ha muerto? ¿Por esto no puede oírme? – preguntó él.

\- No. Como te he dicho, este es tu infierno particular. Lo único que te importaba en vida era que tu voz fuera escuchada, por lo que tu infierno consiste, básicamente, en privarte de esto. Aquí ya no tienes nada que decir. Vas a tener que sufrir toda la eternidad en silencio. Dejaste tu hogar, tu mujer, tu hermano, tu música… todo por voluntad propia para venir aquí. Y vas a tener que soportarlo sin tu amada bebida ni tus queridas drogas. Y lo único que vas a ver por aquí que te escuche voy a ser yo. Y voy a jugar tanto con tu mente que al final no vas a saber si quieres que te visite o no. Disfruta de la soledad, del calor y del frío, porque aquí vas a sufrir tanto que vas a desear volverte loco, y yo voy a disfrutar viéndolo. Por cierto, tras tu muerte, arruinaste para siempre la vida de Ally. Ella está sufriendo ahora como tu. Vive con tu culpa y redime aquí tus pecados. Y ahora te voy a dejar aquí por unos cuantos años más. Adiós Jackson.

\- Espera… -dijo él, pero la criatura se volatilizó delante de sus narices. Lo que esa tal Mazikeen le había dicho le había dado mucho que pensar, y por lo que parecía tenía mucho tiempo por delante para hacerlo. Dio un golpe al suelo y gritó de rabia, especialmente porque en parte sabía que merecía ser castigado y sabía que no había escapatoria para salir de ahí.


End file.
